Love Immortal
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: The Long-Awaited sequel to my Inuyasha story! I really hope that it doesen't dissapoint. :) Male Pregnancy Warning. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 Explanation

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here we are! The long-awaited sequel to The Pleasure With The Pain! **

**Sorry you've all been waiting so long.. *sigh***

**Well, I hope that you enjoy it, but I'm not really sure I'm going in the right direction here, since it's been so long since the first one ended, and since I've watched the show.**

**So, I want some feedback, okay? Thanks. Be honest, but not cruel, please. Just tell me politely if you think something needs adjusted, as well as any ideas you might have once you get a little deeper into the story, since I'm not really sure where to go now with this.**

**Any ideas are appreciated, though it doesn't mean I'll use them, of course. We'll just see as we go, right? :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 1 Explanation**

Kohaku stared upward through his ice-blue, heavy lidded and hungry eyes, his gaze fixed and pointed as he stared at Sesshomaru from where he lay on his right side, naked in their bed and waiting for his lover, panting softly but audibly as he watched him undressing slowly for his pleasure.

Sesshomaru's flawless, alabastor back, draped in a cloud of silver hair, was visible for a moment more before the tall dog-demon turned to face his little Mate of seventeen years with a slow, deliciously wicked smile.

The sharp, glinting claws of the fingers of his right hand trailing down over his bare chest, following the lines of his own rippling muscles teasingly as their eyes met with an obvious burning heat.

"_Mmmm_.." Kohaku moaned unconsciously, arching his back, the movement pushing his slender hips along the mattress in his lover's direction in silent pleading. "_Ohhh_, _Sesshomaru_, gods, please!"

The smaller man lifted a hand to beckon him closer then, the fingers trembling visibly as he whispered, "Join me, my lover.."

Sesshomaru growled at his words and actions, crawling toward him over the blankets like a stalking predator, his eyes burning molten gold with hunger as he carefully straddled his delicate Mate's hips, fangs glinting with saliva in the low light briefly before his lips were pressed to his in a hard, demanding kiss, the flames of want burning through him just as strong as they had been all those years ago when they'd first Mated.

Kohaku whimpered against his mouth, shaking with want where he lay pinned beneath the larger demon's warm, comforting and familiar body, his arms encircling his neck as he clung to him, still as desperate for Sesshomaru's touch as the day that they had first made love, their kiss deepening quickly.

Sesshomaru hissed sharply then, clearly pleased when his other half spread his legs for him, his soft-skinned thighs pressed against either side of his pale hips, Kohaku begging him in heavy pants into his kiss, "_My love_, _ohhh_! _Please_, take me once again!"

Sesshomaru smiled, the expression edged with love and lust, growling again hungrily, Kohaku gasping and squirming in shock and pleasure when the older demon's mouth was buried abruptly between his thighs, moaning needily as his hot, slick tongue slithered over the tiny opening to his body.

"_Ah-ahhh_, _Sesshy_!" Kohaku cried, his small hands burying themselves through that glorious head of familiar hair tenderly, tugging gently without realizing it. "_My Love_, _ohhhh_! _Yes_, _yes_, _yessss_!"

Kohaku's spine arched suddenly, his beautiful eyes closing tightly as he wailed in unexpected pleasure when Sesshomaru stretched his opening carefully with magic.

He moved into position above him, maneuvering his little Mate's legs over his strong shoulders carefully, pushing against his tight anus slowly, hissing again, clearly relishing the sensations as he pushed into him and Kohaku's tiny claws scored barely visible red lines up his back as he let out a tortured moan of pleasure.

"_Nughhh_!" Kohaku wailed, screaming his lover's name, tears of joy pooling in his bright blue eyes and spilling over onto his slightly red cheeks as he wept, overcome with the intense, wonderful sensations that filled his delicately-formed body. "_Sesshomaru_, _ahhhh_! _Yes_, _yes_, _harder_, _deeper_! _Please_!"

"_Yessss_, _my little one_!" he purred softly, giving him what he asked for gladly. "_Take all of me_, _my Mate_!"

They came together then, their world shattering into a kaleidoscope of brilliant colors as they found release, clinging to each other tightly, sweat-soaked and shaking both with the force of their union's pleasure.

Kohaku trembled under him, whining softly in the back of his throat when the demon lord's slick cock slid out of his body, shivering and leaning into his touch eagerly when Sesshomaru brushed the hair back from his beautiful face gently.

"I love you, sweet Kohaku.." he whispered, lovingly kissing his little Mate's brow with closed eyes, only pulling back to stare down into his face adoringly. "I was truly blessed the day that I made you mine.. Or perhaps.. The day that you made me yours?.."

Kohaku blinked, blushing hotly at Sesshomaru's teasing of him, smiling happily as he leaned up briefly to peck his lips lightly, lingeringly, before lowering his head back down to the pillows, trembling once more with joy when his lover's large hand was suddenly cradling his fragile skull in it's comforting warmth carefully.

"I love you, too, Sesshy.. So much. I have never loved anything, or anyone, more then I love you. You are my heart.. My soul."

* * *

The next day Sesshomaru stood upon the dais that the twin thrones rested upon, one large, the second smaller so as to be more comfortable for his Mate, Kohaku standing proudly beside him as he spoke top their people, his bearing regal and commanding.

"I have an important announcement to make," the dog-demon informed the small crowd of some of his court before them. "The children of my brother and his Mates are traveling here to us all as I speak, and I intend to chose one of them as my heir and successor should anything happen to me, though I would hold to the fact that it will not. What I do is merely a precautionary measure to ensure your futures should the unthinkable occur.."

Sesshomaru was surprised, his words trailing off as he felt Kohaku's whole body stiffen with pain and shock, feeling his lover's emotions through their connection, finishing his speech quickly, though politely, so that he could tend to his little Mate's needs.

* * *

As soon as they were back in their private chambers together, Sesshomaru took him firmly into his embrace, refusing to allow any distance between them, knowing from experience that it would only lead to further hurt.

"Kohaku, my love.." he whispered in his left ear, his arm pulling him tighter against his taller form before stroking his hair, trying to calm and comfort him. "What troubles you?.."

"Why did you.. say that?.." Kohaku sniffled, clinging to him helplessly, obviously very distraught, though he knew not why.

"Why did I say what, my little one?" he asked him patiently.

"I.. I thought that I would be the one to give birth to your heir, Sesshomaru.." Kohaku explained, starting to cry now, tears trailing down his cheeks as he stared up at him with wounded bright-blue eyes. "I want that, so much.. I have ever since I met you, since you rescued me.. But now this.. Why?.. I thought that you were just waiting until.. until my position with you was more secure and accepted here.."

"Oh, my love.." Sesshomaru said softly, honest sorrow blanketing his beautiful face at his words. "I thought that you understood.. You can never have my child. I am.. I am sorry, my heart.."

"_What_?" Kohaku gasped, clearly shocked by his firm statement, eyes widening in reaction. "_Why_?.."

"My Bloodlines are too strong for you, my little Love. The child could kill you.. And if it did not, then the labor surely would. I could never risk that, Kohaku. Losing you is not an option. I need you too much…"

"..Oh. But I- I _want_ a baby.."

Sesshomaru actually winced at Kohaku's devastated expression, brushing his tears away gently before kissing him tenderly and suggesting, "There are other ways, my little one. Magical induced pregnancy. Blending our lines only within another host. A willing host, of course."

"Really?.." Kohaku asked him, his expression now painfully hopeful.

"Yes, Kohaku, it can be done. I will assist you on this course, if you are really sure of it?"

"I am."

"Then I will begin the preparations. We will decide on an appropriate Carrier together."


	2. Chapter 2 Proposition

**Chapter 2 Proposition**

Sesshomaru sent for Kimere the second that Kohaku disappeared into their bathing chamber to rest and soak for a while, having thought of him immediately upon his little Mate's statement of wanting a child.

Kimere was a sweet little thing, his features delicate and beautiful, long blonde hair and leafy green eyes, and Unmated Submissive of his Court who Sesshomaru had known since the boy's birth fifty years ago.

He stood there, lost in thought on how to give his Mate what he needed without hurting anyone else in the process, not even noticing at first the approach of the one that he had sent for.

"..My Lord?.." Kimere asked softly, hesitantly. "You sent for me?.."

"Yes, Kimere, I did. Please, sit down. There is something that I wish to discuss with you."

Kimere nodded, his slow, awkward movements clearly nervous as he sat down in a nearby chair, Sesshomaru sitting down as well, fixing his piercing golden gaze on the boy across from him seriously.

"I wish to informally request that you serve as Carrier for my Mate and myself, to bear us a child. As per the rules of the court, you would have no contact with the babe after it's birth, so I do not ask this of you lightly."

Sesshomaru did not know exactly what reaction he had been expecting, but it certainly was not the one that he received at all.

Kimere gasped, his green eyes widening as he stood abruptly, stumbling back into the wooden chair, knocking it over and nearly falling himself as he lifted a shaking hand to his mouth, his expression shocked, as well as obviously pained at his request.

"_My Lord_! I- I can not! No! I am sorry, more sorry then you can possibly know, but no! What you ask of me- The sacrifice is too great! Oh Gods, if you only knew-" he stammered, his face crumpling visibly as he cut off his own words deliberately.

"If I only knew what, Kimere?" Sesshomaru inquired of him in a low, crooning voice, clearly trying to soothe his sudden agitation.

If anything his words appeared to make Kimere's agony worse, pain flowing deeper still beneath his skin.

"I can not be so exposed to you for that long.. What is required- and.. contact with your Mate.. Oh, I can not bear it, my Lord! 'Tis a deep agony in my heart to even think on it! To be so close, yet so far.. For so long I have served you, my Lord! Have- have.. _loved you_! I can do no more- Can _give_ no more! You have already ruined me for other men, and now you wish my first born as well? How can you be so cruel as to not see?"

"Kimere, I- What are you saying?.." the tall, elegant demon-lord asked him, obviously bewildered and stunned, his golden eyes uncharacteristically wide with the emotions swirling throughout the room. "You- Love me?.. How can this be so? I have never encouraged such feelings.."

Kimere shook his fair-haired head, tears running down his cheeks now as he stood there, lips parted slightly, speaking softly as he wept; yet his words reassured Sesshomaru. "No, my Lord, it was not you, not of your doing. You need not do anything to cause my love for you but to be yourself. I have loved you always from my birth, when I first saw you as you were there to greet me with those eyes.. But I only recently.. Five years past now when I came into my maturity, did it become more then love for a lord from his servant. I know that five years, even ten or twenty, is as nothing to us demons, but such _agony_ have I endured.. Knowing that you see me as one of your people, nothing more.."

"But that is not so, Kimere.." Sesshomaru said softly, gently, causing Kimere to raise his head up with hope in his beautiful green eyes. "Well it is true that I love only my Kohaku in that manner, I do hold very strong affection for you, as that of a father perhaps, or an uncle.."

Sesshomaru's voice faded to silence as the light in Kimere's loving, hopeful eyes flickered and then died, leaving them dull and lifeless, his tears failing now, drying on his creamy cheeks as though he felt nothing enough to even weep anymore.

The boy turned from him, uncaring, unhearing as he called to him repeatedly, heading blindly for the wrong door, Kimere stopped in his listless flight as Kohaku exited the bathing chamber, stopping in surprise at the sight of the slender demon male with eyes red from crying.

His ice-blue eyes flashed, though not with malice, having no reason ever to doubt his Mate's loyalty and love to him, inquiring as he dried his short, spiky white hair with a snowy towel, a second one fastened around his waist tightly for modesty. "Who is this, my Love?"

"Kohaku, this is Kimere," Sesshomaru explained cautiously, moving to slide his single arm around his little Mate's shoulders tenderly, pressing a brief kiss to his left temple lovingly. "I have known him since his birth, held him in my arms as a babe newly born. I had thought to have him act as our Carrier. But, I may have miscalculated. I am afraid that I have hurt him most grievously, though I swear that such was not my intent. I feel just horrible about this.."

Kohaku's eyes narrowed at that, focusing piercingly on that pale, deadened face, noticing the beauty there still in his green eyes, that shining golden hair, demanding of Sesshomaru almost harshly, "What have you done to him?.."

Sesshomaru was surprised by his tone, but he answered him quietly. "I did not realize that my request would wound him so.. Apparently he's been in love with me these past five years, though I did not know it. He shall not be left alone until he comes out of this. ..I greatly fear for his sanity."

"Leave us," Kohaku told him suddenly, firmly, after a few minutes tense silence.

"_What_?" Sesshomaru asked in shock, blinking his golden eyes slowly. "My love-"

"I said leave us, my heart," Kohaku repeated, though he softened his tone of voice as he stretched up on tiptoe to kiss his lips lightly, briefly. "I will take care of him."

"But-"

"_Trust me_.." he emphasized, pressing the fingers of his right hand gently to his Mate's parted lips. "I'll not hurt him, I swear it."

"Very well. I love you, Kohaku."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Kohaku took Kimere by the hand gently, the demon boy not reacting to his touch other then to follow after him obediently to the large bed in the middle of the room, going without protest when the slightly smaller male pushed him down onto his back and tucked him beneath the light-blue silken sheets tenderly.

His long, curly blonde hair splayed over the pillows, his beautiful leafy green eyes far too blank for Kohaku's peace of mind.

So he reached out a hand to him, guided by an unknown force, guilt absent as he pressed his warm fingers to the Submissive's groin through the blankets, stroking lightly along his limp length, trying to comfort him with his touch.

Kimere stirred slightly, a soft sound escaping his throat as his thighs twitched visibly, his length thickening in response as his legs spread just a bit, making it easier for Kohaku, back arching just as life returned to his eyes swiftly.

Kimere gasped with clear shock, though he was still too disorientated to pull back from his touch, his voice low and shaking as he asked quickly, "_Wha_-_What are you doing_?!"

"_Shh_.." Kohaku soothed him, his delicate fingers still moving over the other male's cock gently and with obvious care. "It's alright, Kimere. I'm Kohaku. But then, you probably already knew that. I am sorry that my Mate hurt you so. I sent him away, that I might comfort you."

Kimere turned his head away, baring the right side of his throat to his Lord's Mate and Consort instinctively as his leafy-green eyes filled with tears once more, though they did not fall. "Do you really think that sex can fix this hurt? The one man that I long for with everything in me, I can never have, and the lover that he chose instead of me tries to fix it? I mean no disrespect, but.. I hardly think that you taking my virginity is going to help matters here."

Kohaku's hand stilled as his icy-blue eyes widened visibly, inquiring of him in a gentle voice, "..Virgin?.."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Please, call me Kohaku."

"..Alright. Kohaku."

"..Kimere?"

"Yes?.."

"I would be honored if you would consider giving yourself to me. Consider baring my child. Our child."

"_What_?! But.. My- _Our Lord Sesshomaru_! You belong to him.."

Kohaku nodded, tilting his head slightly as if listening to someone in his mind, stating firmly, meeting his eyes seriously, "He agrees with me, Kimere. You can belong to us both, if you choose."

"I- I am.. not sure. This is a lot to.. process. May I be allowed time to think it over?.."

"Of course, Sweet Kimere. We shall leave it up to you. I will leave you for now. Sesshomaru's nephews and niece are at the gates, so my lord calls. Rest. Regain your footing and strength here and wait for our return."

"As you wish.."


	3. Chapter 3 Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

**Well. The Good news is, I think I'm feeling better, now. At least, enough that I can get back into my writing and do a good job. :)**

**I watched this video on YouTube, and, it kinda of reminded me why I started doing this in the first place.**

**I never really forgot, I just lost it. The fire, I mean. But, I'm good now I believe! :)**

**However, I'll still be happy to consider any ideas that you give me. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 3 Arrivals **

Kyrian, Mikor and Islah stood before their uncle and his Chosen Consort, ignoring the way that the members of the court were milling about the large room with feigned casualness as they studied them appraisingly before Sesshomaru dismissed them with a casual wave of his single hand commandingly.

"Greetings," Sesshomaru said to them, sliding his arm around Kohaku's shoulders and pulling him in close to his side tenderly. "Thank you for coming. I assume my brother told you why we sent for you?"

"Yes, he did," Kyrian stated firmly, confidently, as he stood there. His skin, where it was visible, and his eyes were a beautiful golden tone, his long, waist length hair russet brown, as were his twitching dog ears, and his sleek tail. "We all came here in person to tell you that none of us desire the position that you would grant us."

"Is that so? Well, that makes this all a bit easier, then. We have decided not to do what I had originally intended, but to take a third lover instead. One who can bear us a child to be my heir."

"Um.. Well.. Good, then. For my part, my more-then-sibling love for Mikor is enough of a reason to turn it down. We only just became lovers, so our relationship is too new. As for our sister.. Islah is mute. She can not speak."

"Oh? I did not know this, nephew."

"Of course not. Seventeen years between visits is as nothing to demons. But we do wish to stay here a while, to get to know you both, and now another. To learn the ways of your court, and to perhaps decide upon the perspective courses of our futures. If that is alright with you uncles?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru agreed, Kohaku inclining his head slightly in reply as well. "You may all stay as long as you desire."

* * *

Kohaku cried out sharply, head thrown back and fangs bared instinctively, pleased, and desperately aroused, when Sesshomaru shoved him face forward against the wall just inside their bedroom, his back to his larger Mate's chest as the demon lord's hands yanked his pants down around his ankles.

They had briefly forgotten about Kimere's presence in their rooms, so the young, slender demon male watched from their bed where he was resting in wide-eyed shock, trembling with fear, but also yearning as Kohaku whimpered and nodded when Sesshomaru whispered in his ear roughly, "_Prepare yourself for our coupling_, _my little love_.."

Kohaku reached out for the nearest jar of oil, as the servants had been instructed to keep them stocked and placed throughout the room in select places for this very purpose, so that they were always filled and ready whenever the mood struck their lord and his Chosen Mate.

Kohaku reached behind himself with his right hand after slicking the fingers, slipping two into his own back passage slowly as Sesshomaru watched.

His golden gaze was riveted with attention, hot and heated with love and lust mixed, feeling like an invisible, cupping touch upon his naked backside, causing his skin to heat up quickly as his eyes rolled back in his head, his lashes fluttering down as those beautiful blue orbs closed.

His slender fingers moved faster now as he moaned and panted softly, adding a third with another quiet, needy cry, sighing in relief when Sesshomaru finally took hold of his wrist and gently drew his hand back.

His fingers slipped free of his body with a hot sucking sound just as Sesshomaru freed himself from his robes, pushing into him hard and fast.

Kohaku arched his back and cried out shrilly with pleasure as he was filled by his Mate, his breaths escaping him in huffs and pleading, needy little whines as Sesshomaru shoved into him over and over.

He sank his fangs into the sweat-slicked, right side of Kohaku's venerable neck just as he spilled into him, sending him over the edge as well with another ragged sound of passion.

Sesshomaru scooped him up in his arms bridal-style when Kohaku went limp with sudden tiredness, his head resting on his Mate's shoulder and his eyes closed as he turned and walked to the bed.

He laid him down on the bed tenderly beside Kimere, then looked up at him with a reassuring smile when the other male glanced at Kohaku in concern then back to Sesshomaru's golden gaze searchingly.

"He will be alright. He's only tired. It is normal. He will be up and around again in ten minutes. Fifteen, tops. I guess that you will get to enjoy this fact now as well, Kimere."

"I.. Are you really sure about this, my lord?.. I love you, so.. the last thing that I would want ever is to harm your relationship with your Mate in any way. And, honestly.. I am thinking of myself, too.. If this is temporary, if you rethink this being permanent-"

"I will not, I assure you, Kimere. As will Kohaku. If you agree to this, then it _will _be forever, so don't you agree unless you are really _sure_ that this _is_ what _you_ want. I mean it, honey. Do I make myself understood?.."

"Yes. I understand, my lord," he promised, trailing off into a silence that felt surprisingly comfortable, not stiff or awkward like it could have been.

Kohaku stirred from his rest not long after that, his ice-blue eyes opening slowly before he sat up on their bed, stretching his arms above his head with a soft groan, staring up from beneath his lashes at Sesshomaru with a heated, appreciative look. "_Mmm_.. Thank you, my love.."

"Of course, my Treasure."

Kohaku turned toward Kimere then, his blue eyes sated, but also inquiring and hungry. "So, did you decide on your answer to our proposal, Kimere?"

"Yes. I.. I accept. I will do as you ask, as long as your promise to care for the child and me, forever."

"We so promise," Kohaku agreed, opening his arms toward Kimere beckoningly, enfolding his fellow Submissive within his embrace tenderly when he came to him obediently, though he trembled visibly. "_Shhh_, _sweet Kimere_.. I'll not hurt you, _ever_, I swear it."

Kimere nodded, his lips parting unconsciously as Sesshomaru watched Kohaku take the third male down to their mattress, kissing Kimere to calm him as he removed his clothes and tossed them aside, his own following quickly.

Kimere cried out, obviously startled as Kohaku pressed their naked bodies together, skin on skin, running the palms of his hands down Kimere's sides and over his ribs, gentle and exploring, obviously enjoying the thought of taking the beautiful, sensitive creature beneath him.

He shivered, trembling and licking his lips as he stared up at Kohaku, not realizing how his slightly nervous expression just _begged_ for love.

"Spread your legs for me, Kimere?" Kohaku requested quietly, kissing his lips to soften the muscles of his body where he lay under him with some obvious tension.

He nodded again, relaxing his leg muscles so that they spread out to either side of his hips obediently, actually moaning softly when Kohaku's warm hands took firm hold of his hips, obviously needing to just touch him somehow.

".._Please_!" Kimere begged, tilting his head back on the pillows and spreading his legs wider, visibly trembling under Kohaku's hands. "_I need_.."

"_Tell me_," Kohaku ordered him with a sift growl, revealing a flash of fang where he was above him, their bodies pressing together intimately now. "_Tell me what you need_."

"_Love me_!" Kimere pleaded obediently, all his pain and longing clear, revealed in his beautiful green eyes as he gazed upward hazily. "_Fill me_ _with life_! _Give me a child_.. _Please_.."

"I shall, Kimere. Open yourself to me, and it shall be done.."

As he said this, Kohaku plunged two fingers into his tight, virgin opening, aided by oil, smiling slightly as the innocent demon boy thrashed and wailed with pleasure at the slick touch of the other male's fingers inside him.

Kimere moaned again, helpless and wanting, submitting with a soft whimper as Kohaku's digits shoved deep into his anus, retracting then penetrating repeatedly into his body, drawing soft grunts and whining cries from Kimere's throat as he prepared him for the final act.

"_Ahhh_! Kohaku, yes, yes! _Feels good_!" Kimere cried, Sesshomaru watching with heated golden eyes, though there was also, unexpectedly, venerability there, pain in his gaze, quickly concealed.

Kohaku withdrew his fingers then gently, lifting Kimere's legs up into his shoulders and lining up their bodies, uniting them as he thrust his hips in one quick movement, causing Kimere to throw his head back, throat a tense arch, mouth opening soundlessly as tears spilled down from the corners of his leafy green eyes slowly.

"..Did I hurt you, Kimere?.." Kohaku asked softly, brushing his long blonde hair back from his delicate-featured face as he stilled where he was fully buried within him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I am alright. I'm not hurt. It feels.. wonderful."

"Good," Kohaku said with a tender smile down at him, kissing his plump, sensuous lips lightly, briefly.

"..Thank you.." Kimere whispered, more tears falling freely as he smiled up at him in return gratefully.

Kohaku nodded in acknowledgement down at him, then he was moving, slender hips pistoning strongly and drawing slightly strangled, breathless and well-pleasured cries from the male beneath him, enjoying his visible trembling and whimpers in reaction to Kohaku's first time in a top position.

"Are you good, Sweetness?.."

"_Yess_.." Kimere moaned, eyes closed as he panted softly, begging him again in a rough tone of voice. "_Harder_, _please_, _Kohaku_!"

Kohaku bit his own lower lip to hold back a moan as he obeyed his plea, but the desperate, needy sound broke free anyway when his Mate, his Sesshomaru reached out to him, causing Kohaku to shudder hard atop Kimere as the gorgeous, silver-haired demon male raked his long nails over his naked back erotically, though careful not to nick his skin for fear of the poison inherent to his regal bloodlines.

Sesshomaru smirked, satisfied by his lover's reaction to him, watching intently with his hot golden eyes as Kohaku came undone at his touch in immediate, intense and unfaltering response.

Kimere cried out sharply, sweat dripping from his body to soak his long hair as he arched his back, plastering it's strands to his elegant, bare shoulders wetly as his small hands clung to Kohaku's upper back tightly.

His face twisted with passion, more tears of joy falling from his leafy-green eyes, coming hard helplessly just as Kohaku filled his formerly innocent body with his seed of life.

Kimere's eyes fluttered closed then tiredly, but a small smile curved his sweet lips as he whispered softly before floating into slip just as Kohaku's oil-wet cock slid out of his slick hole, "..Thank you.."

Sesshomaru and Kohaku smiled tenderly at each other as he slipped out of Kimere's sated body.

Kohaku reached out to draw Kimere up against himself, holding him close lovingly in his arms, sighing quietly in clear contentment when Sesshomaru moved up behind Kohaku and wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him in the same manner that he held Kimere.


	4. Chapter 4 Barriers

**Chapter 4 Barriers**

Kyrian lay atop his brother in their new bed, holding Mikor close to him tightly, naked against his nakedness since they had quickly stripped each other the second a lower-caste female demon serving in their uncle's court had shone them to their room for the duration of their visit.

He kissed Mikor then hungrily, growling softly against his mouth before pulling back to stare possessively, longingly into his brother's deep-blue eyes, Mikor staring up into his warm gold ones with obvious want, but also nerves.

They wanted each other desperately, but had not gone far yet, as they had figured out there were also problems with that.

They were both Dominant demons, so they both resisted fiercely restraint of any physical kind.

Also, they had not yet tried for more then heavy kissing and light, only appropriate area touching, expecting problems when they did try to go further.

"_Mikor_.." Kyrian moaned, panting softly after pulling back from another hot, hungry kiss. "_I want you so bad_.. Can we try?.. _Please_?.."

"Yes.." his brother whispered in reply, smiling nervously before kissing him. "No one who hears us will care, any longer. ..But.. Maybe a slow buildup? I do not want to hurt you, Kyr.."

"I do not want to hurt you, either, Mik.."

Kyrian groaned low, the sound tortured with desire and unfulfilled want, placing his gold-skinned right hand on the silky-soft silver white skin of his brother's bare chest, touching him, tenderly sliding his hand up to the shoulder on the same side.

Mikor shuddered at his touch, arching his back a little with a sigh, lips parting slightly, licking his lips and starting to tremble when his brother's hand smoothed through his long black tresses, moving up to caress the tips of his small doggie ears, knowing that contact made him hot.

He centered his attention there for several minutes, keeping Mikor on the edge to try and skirt the barrier between them, but then Kyrian slid his fingers down to his brother's long black tail, which he loved as well, judging by the soft sounds of pleasure that he was making, at least until he got closer to where it joined with his body.

Then Mikor tensed under him, baring his fangs at his brother and snapping threateningly, causing Kyrian to immediately back off with hands up and soft, placating purring sounds to calm him.

"Mik.. I'm sorry, little brother. It's me, Kyr.."

"Kyr.." Mikor said, blinking at first with confusion, then he recognized his brother's golden eyes and matching features, though his long hair, tail and ears were a gorgeous russet brown. "_Kyr_! Oh, Gods, _I'm so sorry_! I do not know what came over me.. Forgive me?.."

"_Shh_, _Mikor_.." he whispered comfortingly, taking him back into his arms now, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "There is nothing to forgive.. Your inner demon was protecting you from me."

"..But, you're no threat to me."

"No, no threat, sweet brother of mine. But I do intend to claim your hot little virgin ass as my own. You are a Dom-demon, as am I. It senses this and protests our physical union most strongly. I want to make love to you, but I really don't see any way around this problem.."

"I.. Well.. What if I.." Mikor began, suggesting as he flushed hotly at his brother's statement, clearly pleased and embarrassed both. "..give up my demon?.."

"_Oh_!" Kyrian gasped, his hands moving up to cradle his brother's face in his palms lovingly as he looked at him with suddenly damp golden eyes. "_Mikor_, _no_! I could _never_ ask that of you.. This is what we are, brother."

"Not even for us?.." Mikor inquired softly. "You didn't ask, I offered. I _need_ you, Kyrian. ..If this is the only way.."

"_NO_! No, Mikor. We will find another way. Please, promise me you won't do it. I would never forgive myself for that. The sacrifice is too great. The pain.. You would resent me for it, and it would poison our love.. I love you, _so much_, so please, _please don't_.."

"Alright, alright, Kyrian. I promise I won't."

"Good. Thank you."

"Maybe just suppress him for a few hours?.."

"_No_! _No suppressing_! I love you, Mikor.. That means I love your inner demon as well. I won't be a part of any action that would hurt either of you."

"..Okay," Mikor said softly, surprised by his brother's emotional response, feeling a rush of emotion in his breast that he hadn't when they were together like this before. "I just.. I want you so much.."

"I know. I feel the same. But we'll figure it out together, Mikor. I promise you.."

* * *

"Mistress.. Uh, lady Islah," a voice said softly from behind her.

She turned from where she looked out at the moon and stars from the small, private balcony of her rooms, their light highlighting her soft, cream-toned skin, her waist-length silver hair, doggie ears and tail.

Combined with the fact that she wore an ankle length midnight-blue sleeping gown, the image of his first impression of her was very striking.

Islah blinked her large, leafy-green eyes, staring upward, transfixed by the sight of the tall, male demon with shoulder length blonde hair dressed in loose black robes before her in the moon and starlight.

"..I know that I overstep my bounds-," he continued quietly, his dark black eyes measuring her response to him, clearly pleased when he smiled a dazzling smile as he bowed to her briefly. "-by coming here to you before you have been formally introduced to the court, but I wished to introduce myself. I am Rafael, your cousin. I offer you my assistance and certain services for the duration of your stay here. What say you?"

Islah smiled, shaking her head slightly, patting the alabastor column of her throat lightly in explanation, her green eyes shining nonetheless.

"Oh.. You cannot speak? I.. was not aware. I am sorry. Such 'tis rare in demons. Do you know why? Have you ever been able to speak?"

She shook her head again in answer, shrugging her shoulders with a sad-eyed smile before reaching her left hand toward him palm out in offering.

Rafael smiled, mirroring her pose, pressing the fingertips of his opposite hand to hers lightly, followed by his palm, tenderness filling his dark eyes as they touched each other.

Then he surprised her when he took her in his arms, holding her close against his chest, but she did not protest, even laying her head against his shoulder trustingly and closing her eyes.

"Perhaps there is something that will heal you," Rafael suggested calmly. "It is possible. I have access to all the old legends of our people because of my lineage. So will you. We could research it together?"

Islah nodded, surprising him when she stretched up on tiptoe to press her beautiful, silent lips to his in a gentle kiss.

He did not pull away, however, just continued to hold her close.


	5. Chapter 5 Cure

**Chapter 5 Cure**

Kyrian woke the next morning early, before the sun was even above the trees with leaves of silver visible outside the open balcony doors.

He blinked his golden eyes, staring upward in shock when he realized what had woken him.

Mikor lay atop him, his brother pinning him to the bed, and he realized immediately that some thing was different, his nakedness making him feel venerable now instead of safe and contented.

His sibling's inner demon had been roused.

"..Mikor?.." he inquired somewhat nervously, though he felt that he already knew the answer he would receive.

"No," was the reply from his brother's familiar, beloved lips, his deep blue eyes flashing silver as he spoke. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Did I.. mean what I said?" Kyrian asked in confusion, his brow furrowing slightly.

"That you love me, too?"

"Yes, I meant it. I would never hurt you. Nor would I allow anyone else to hurt you."

"But you _do_ want to hurt me," he challenged him harshly.

"_NO_! I want to love Mikor, and you, too! I _need_ to.. to feel that level of connection with you both. That's all.. I swear."

"Really? Then why don't _you _take it up the ass instead?"

"Because I- Well.." Kyrian stammered, flushing bright red as he blinked rapidly. "..Because I'm frightened of it.."

"And you think that Mikor is not?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I- is he?.."

"Yes. Quite terrified, actually. I defend him because he fears the penetration. He loves your touch, immensely. It is the final act that he fears."

"But.. but what can I do? I- _We_ need to make this work! I need- _fuck_, I just _need_ this. Him.. You. It _hurts_.. If I could just.. Show him how good it can feel.."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I- I will show you if you send him back to me."

"Very well. But you had better not disappoint.."

The silver swirls in his brother's eyes faded as his body blinked, shifting back to deep blue with his return, confusion filling the beautiful orbs. "_Kyrian_?.. Why am I.. on top of you?"

"Because I just had a very interesting conversation with your demon. So, Mikor.. This is what we're going to do," he replied, handing his sibling a small jar of oil carefully. "_I want your fingers inside me_.."

Mikor blinked, staring at him in confusion still as the fingers of his right hand wrapped around the jar almost warily, surprised at the soft growl that filled the last of his words. "But I thought that-"

"I still don't. But only because I'm frightened of it. ..same as you.-" Kyrian ignored Mikor's wide-eyed look of protest as he continued. "-But I thought that this might help us, and.. I actually do want to.. to feel your fingers- touching me deep inside.. so please.. touch me, Mikor?"

Mikor shuddered, swallowing with obvious nerves at the pleading tone in Kyrian's low voice, licking his own lips unconsciously as his brother spread open his legs, parting his thighs for him willingly.

".._Kyrian_.." he whispered, tone soft and reverent as he dipped the fingers of his left hand in the warm, slick oil, setting the jar aside before slipping his fingertips into his brother's hot, intimate places.

Mikor smiled when Kyrian actually moaned as he hesitantly probed at his opening gently, surprised at his sudden keening cry of pleasure when he pushed deeper still, watching Kyrian's beautiful face twist with emotion. "_Fuck_, _Mikor_! _Feels good_! _Deeper_!"

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"_Fuck no_!" Kyrian gasped sharply, arching his back, clearly trying to bear down onto his fingers, his smooth skinned, muscular body obviously straining for something desperately. "_Please_, _Mikor_! Need-"

"What, Kyrian? Tell me how to make it better and I'll do it.."

"_Nughh_! _Mikor_.. _Fuck me_!" he actually whimpered then.

"_Whoa_, _Kyrian_!" Mikor gasped, his deep blue eyes widening in shock at his begging-command. "I think things are getting a little out of hand here. Were you not frightened?"

Kyrian managed to still his thrusting hips through sheer force of will at Mikor's words, his low voice strained as his naked body quivered with the sharp, pain-in-his-belly need for release, for friction, anal muscles tightening around his brother's slick fingers reflexitively.

"Look at me, Mikor," Kyrian ordered, studying him with his hungry, molten gold eyes. "I am okay. _I want this_. I want you, want you to flip me over on my hands and knees and shove your cock up my a-"

"_Okay_!" Mikor interrupted him, chewing on his own lower lip as his face flushed bright red in response, extending down to the fair skin of his throat quickly. "Okay. I will do it. Just.. Please don't say that kind of thing, alright? It's embarrassing.."

"_Mmm_.. No promises, baby brother," Kyrian hummed teasingly. "It makes me hot.."

"_Kyr_.." Mikor whined, shivering when his brother pressed his fingertips to his parted lips lightly, the touch lingering and gentle, strangely standing out in his mind more then the sexual stuff they'd done so far.

"_Shh_, _my love_.." Kyrian whispered, propping himself up on his elbows to press his lips to his brother's in a hard kiss, breathing against his mouth roughly, pleadingly, "_Come inside me_! I give Thee my purity, take it and receive my heart for yours, uniting us as one, forever."

"_Forever_.." Mikor moaned against Kyrian's mouth in reply, breaking their kiss unexpectedly, obviously reluctantly.

Kyrian shuddered involuntarily as his brother took firm hold of his arms, gasping sharply as he then rolled him over onto his belly, yanking him up by the hips and onto all fours, draping himself across his back like a warm blanket.

Mikor smiled when Kyrian quivered beneath him, though his brother's trembling did concern him somewhat, until he begged of him hoarsely, "Please, Mikor- _Ahhhh_!"

Mikor cut off his words abruptly; dragging that tortured sound of pleasure from his brother's throat as he wet his hard, eager cock with the oil and shoved deep inside him, drawing a slightly pained grunt from Kyrian's lips with his abrupt descent.

But he pulled out and rammed back in harder, over and over again, wanting to drive him past the pain and into the pleasure of their coupling.

Kyrian gasped, his eyes going shut tightly as a stabbing pain filled his nether entrance, hardly able to bear the stretching bite directed at his sensitive inner tissues.

But he shoved his inner demon down ruthlessly with a silent snarl as he tried to rise to his defense in response to his panic, clearly struggling to relax his body's muscles after his brother's intrusion.

Then, suddenly, Mikor's hot, slick cock hit something inside him, deeper then before, that had lightning bolts flashing, dancing across his vision as he groaned loudly.

Mikor stilled at the sound, obviously concerned, but Kyrian shoved his hips back against the cradle of his brother's warm thighs, silently entreating for more.

So Mikor gave it to him, growling softly as he resumed his thrusts, his gaze turning possessive upon his brother's bare, sweat-glistened back, giving him everything, his heart's love, and all the strength that he had in his soul, transcending his physical strength with the force of his love for him.

When it was finally over, they both collapsed, sweat-soaked and panting heavily, slick with each other's seed and in tangled limbs upon the mattress, holding each other close as they each trembled in their sibling's arms and kissed and caressed lovingly, silence a warm comfort and okay for now to just be.

* * *

Rafael stood before Islah, his dark ebony eyes fixed on his beautiful cousin intently as the slight breeze stirred his shoulder length blonde hair.

They were outside here rooms in the small garden gazebo there, and in his arms he held a rather thick book, as they had been searching through a selection from the private family library together, it's shining silver cover standing out against his black robes obviously.

"I have found it, Islah," he informed her softly. "It is all here. The legend. _Your_ legend. A silver-haired, beautiful half-demon maid, with two brothers and raised by three father's, but who is mute. She can find her voice by seeking out her soul mate and lying with him."

Islah turned then, her beautiful green eyes staring up at him as she smiled a content, beautiful smile and stepped closer still, taking the book from him and setting it aside carefully on the small bench nearby before placing her small hands on his forearms at first, sliding them up to his broad shoulders with obvious tenderness.

Rafael blinked, perplexed by her expression and touch, but then he realized what she wasn't saying, because she couldn't communicate verbally what her beautiful green eyes spoke so clearly.

"_Islah_.. Are you sure about this? Really sure? I mean, I am your cousin, and I know that this matters less among demons, but.. What if you are wrong? That I am not your mate? You only get one chance at this."

She shook her head slightly, pressing two of her own fingers to her lips, then to his, indicating without words that her was he choice in this.

"Very well."

Rafael kissed her then, first her fingers, then her lips, his strong arms lifting her up by the hips, allowing her back to rest against one of the wooden posts of the gazebo as he abruptly shoved up the long white lacy skirt that she wore, baring her quivering belly to his heated gaze.

She arched against him, her lips parted in wordless supplication, not really surprised that he knew instinctively the way that she wanted him, needed him.

Islah mewled soundlessly, clawing at his back unconsciously as he filled her quickly after freeing himself from his soft black robes, shuddering as his right hand slipped beneath her silken pink silver-buttoned shirt to touch her, caressing her creamy body lovingly and kissing her lips as he took her innocence.

Islah moaned low, though not audibly, arching her back slightly, visibly trembling, her delicate body quivering in his arms as his hips moved sharply.

Rafael shuddered as his beautiful cousin's body surrounded him, growling softly with pleasure, unconsciously baring his shining white fangs, his black eyes gleaming under the light from the moon as his right hand palmed her right breast, causing her to purr in response as he caressed the soft, rounded swell of flesh gently.

The speed of his thrusts increased then abruptly, and Rafael somehow got the impression that she would have squealed with passion if she were capable of sound at this point, her sharp little claws digging into his upper back, her body tight with tension against his.

She was clearly struggling to hold back her release, waiting for him to join her, and his dazzling smile made a reappearance at the thought.

His cousin wailed soundlessly, her doggie ears shaking within her endless silver tresses, but he was long past caring about anyone hearing them, snarling in response as he filled her with his essence.

Islah convulsed against Rafael, clinging to him even tighter, screaming as she came. "_Rafe_!"

"_Islah_.. You said my name. It worked."

She nodded, limp and humming contentedly in his arms, clearly worn out as he smoothed down her skirt for her after pulling out carefully from within her body. "_Thank you_, Rafael.. I love you."

"I love you as well, cousin.." he murmured, shifting her in his arms tenderly until her head rested against his chest and he was holding her bridal style. He smiled at the way her quiet breathing caressed the bare skin of his neck to the right side near where his face rested. "Shall we retire, Islah?"

"_Mmm_, yes.. Take me to my rooms please, cousin?"

"Of course," he replied, gathering up the small stack of books and settling them on her lap before beginning the walk slowly back in that direction, enjoying the solid weight of her in his arms. "Shall I stay the night with you? Or would it be better to inform our family first?"

"_Stay with me_," she whispered breathlessly, still shaking with the after shocks of the force of her climax. "We can tell them all tomorrow. That is soon enough."


	6. Epilogue Family, Into Eternity

**Epilogue Family, Into Eternity **

Islah stood among the Court members that had gathered in the throne room for her uncle's announcement, her brothers and Rafael nearby.

Sesshomaru stood upon the dais, his arm around Kohaku's waist where his Mate stood proudly beside him.

"Our people, I have further news on the issue of the throne's continued succession. My nephews and niece have politely informed me that none of them wishes to accept the position of heir to this throne, but as my Mate and I had already decided on another path, I was not offended. Many of you may have been wondering about the absence of Kimere these past few weeks. Kimere has consented to bear us a child, that my line might be continued through he and Kohaku. We took him into our bed as a trusted Mate, and as he is now past the period of rest needed early on in demon pregnancies, he will be returned to light Court duties so as not to risk hurt to him or the babe."

Kohaku gestured with his hands briefly, and Kimere came out from behind the larger throne, his leafy-green eyes reflecting contentment and peace.

His walk was smooth and gliding, sensual despite the fact that his belly was visibly rounded with life beneath the bright green silken fabric of what was clearly an expensive, newly purchased kimono, the matching green wood sticks holding his blonde curly hair into a neat, beautiful pile on top of his head.

"Kimere now has the full and unwavering protection of this throne," Sesshomaru went on, his voice taking on a growl-like quality to show that he was serious about what he said. "Anyone who thinks to harm him in any way shall have my unrelenting wrath as well as Kohaku's."

* * *

Kimere panted and shook, moaning where he lay naked on their large bed as three hands touched and caressed the heated flesh of his body.

His slender shoulders, neck, back, chest.. Nipples, rounded belly, thighs, legs, arms, taunt backside..

He quivered and gasped, mindless with passion as every inch of his delicate form was lovingly touched and fully explored.

"_Ah-ahh_, _Kohaku_!" Kimere cried out then helplessly, his body writhing and thrashing on the soft mattress with the overload of pleasure. "_Sess_-_shomaru_!"

"_Does it feel good_, _Kimere_?" Sesshomaru crooned to him in a low voice.

"Oh, yes, it is _so good_!" he whimpered in reply. "_I want this_, _forever_! _Please_!"

"You have us, and this, forever.." Kohaku reassured him as his hot-skinned hands roved over Kimere's bare flesh, his eyes, as well as Sesshomaru's, filled with a deep love and a burning lust for their little Mate. "We are one, always. Family, into eternity."


End file.
